涙の温度
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: Also known as Namida No Ondo/ Tear's temperature. Song-fic. Chrome compares the life she had as Nagi and the life she had now as Chrome Dokuro. happy birthday Chrome! for corvino the VII


**First song-Fic for me. Blame Corvino the VII for this. We had a discussion about the song where she sees a angst story behind it. But for me, I see a young woman comparing her sad past life and the happy life she had now with her real family. Thus, this was born.**

**Happy birthday Chrome and may you have a happy, long life before you. (and may Akira never kill you off.)**

**Thanks to Corvino for cajoling me into writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or Chrome would have a happier life in it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Namida No OndoTear's Temperature/****涙の温度**

Staring at the piano in front of her, Chrome Dokuro, mist Guardian of the Vongola Decimo sighed. Putting the bag containing her trident, she sat on the stool, her hands absently danced over the piano keys.

Arashi-san isn't the only person who knew how to play a piano in the Family.

* * *

><p>Five year old Nagi watched as children ran around the park, shyly clutching the teddy bear. She wanted to join them but she was too shy to do so. And every time she did try to join them, others would push her away.<p>

"Eww!" Nagi looked up to find some girls slightly older than her sneering down at her. "What's this?" one of the girls cruelly pulled the bear from her grasp, twisting it this way and that. "Just another piece of rubbish. Better throw it away!" Nagi whimpered as she watched her beloved teddy bear tossed into a rubbish bin.

Ignoring the pile of smelly, sticky garbage, Nagi bravely grab her teddy bear and ran out of the park as other children chanting behind her.

"freak, freak!"

_**Alone, I've gotten tired **_

_**Of staring at the end of the deep darkness **_

_**I also don't know a place where I can go back to **_

_**I'm standing here like a lost child **_

"Look at her."

"Which one?"

"That one, the girl with the purple hair. Freak." One of the girl sneered as Nagi walked past, hugging her bag to her chest. "being snotty and all just because her mum famous."

_**The meaning of the warmth, just like the past that turned into a lie **_

_**Feeling the temperature of tears, it's painful... **_

"Ever since she was little, that girl has never made any friends. Nor can anyone work out what she's thinking. She never became close to you either, did she?" Nagi listened through the haze of pain as her mother rant. "It isn't just me. No one wished for that child to live this long!"

_**"Good-bye" is said for the frightened past me **_

_**To the place where the light breaks off **_

_**I want to say "thank you" because I have important people **_

_**Exceeding the sadness, I want to protect it forever **_

'An ending... is merely the beginning of another cycle...'

'Who...?'

'Oh? Did you hear my voice? Kufufufu... it seems taking a walk has led me to something...'

Chrome looked up from her bed to see she was in a field of flowers and a handsome young man was smiling down at her 'wh...Who? What are you?'

'Perhaps you and I are the same kind of person.'

"Nagi…Nagi…"

"Mukuro-sama?"

"I need you, my dearest Nagi."

_**The memory that's closed by eyelids **_

_**Waking it up is the time's prank **_

_**Waking up from a nightmare **_

_**Even if I hide, I'll still be found **_

**You're an eyesore. Get out**. Chrome weeps as the sentence plays over her mind over and over again.

"Here." Chrome looked up to find Kyoko giving her a white handkerchief. "It's going to be alright. Tsuna-kun will figure it out, ok, Chrome-chan?"

_**The location of the key of the obstinate closed heart **_

_**Is guided by the kind eyes **_

"Would you like to learn how to cook, Chrome-chan?" Kyoko smiled as she peels another potato. "It's quite easy actually."

"Ha-hi! What do you mean you don't have cake appreciation day desu?" Haru slung an arm around Chrome's waist. "lucky for you, today is Haru's appreciation day. So you can accompany Haru eat cake today ok?"

"Lambo-san wants more candies, Eyed-patched nee-san!"

"Delicious! Want some?" I-Pin breaks a piece of her meat bun.

"Here, Chrome." Yamamoto gave her a lunch box full of home-made sushi. "I made it. You never tasted Blue Toro, haven't you?"

"Idiot girl!" Gokudera grabbed Chrome's hand. "If you do it like that, you'll leave your defenses open! Do it like this." He placed the trident properly in front of her. "There. Now Yagyuu-baka can't hit you."

"Ha-ha! Who said anything about hitting her?"

_**Even when all the truth that is reflected in the eyes disappears **_

_**The memories won't disappear forever **_

_**From the heart, from the heart, because I have the people I loved **_

_**I won't be afraid of parting, I'll become stronger **_

"Herbivore, are you just going to stand there or should I bite you to death?" Hibari opened his left eye, staring at the girl standing by the roof top door.

"Um.." Hibari merely sighed before waving the girl closer. Chrome could only squeak in surprise when Hibari pulled her down and settled his head on her lap.

"If you have nothing better to do, just sit here. The floor is too hard for my head."

"Oh."

_**Scattered around, the future that's pointed by the star  
>Wishing the temperature of tears, it's warm...<strong>_

"One of the few good things I learnt from Reborn, Chrome," Tsuna turned and smiled at her, "you don't have to be blood related to be a family." Tsuna stood up from the grass, his hand stretch out to help Chrome up, "so we're a family what ever happen, got it?"

_**"Good-bye" is said for the frightened past me  
>To the place where the light breaks off<br>I want to say "thank you" because I have important people  
>Exceeding the sadness, I want to protect it forever<strong>_

"Everything happened for a reason, dearest Nagi." Mukuro lightly touched her cheek. "See? Now you learnt to be independent and to be happy." The dual eyed illusionist suddenly grimaced. "I do wish you go out with someone else. Why in all of the people around you, you date him?"

_**Even when all the truth that is reflected in the eyes disappear  
>The memories won't disappear forever<br>From the heart, from the heart, because I have the people I loved**__  
><em>_**I won't be afraid of parting, I'll become stronger**_

Resting her fingers on the final notes, Chrome turned as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. "What are you doing, Dokuro?"

"Oh, I was just playing the piano." She rested her head on his strong chest, feeling content as she listened to his heartbeats.

"I didn't know you could play the piano, Dokuro?" he lightly traced her slender fingers.

"You don't know a lot of thing about me I guess." She turned to stare into the steel-grey eyes. "Does it matter?"

"Not really. Maybe I could get you to play for me some time." He lightly kissed her forehead. "Happy Birthday Nagi." He pulls a simple necklace with a violet pendant from his pocket and put it around her neck.

"Thank you, K-"

"C-Chrome-chan?" Tsuna and Kyoko peered uncertainly into the room. "HII! Sorry for disturbing." The man only sighed before pulling away from Chrome, lingered for a moment to kiss her before stalking out of the room, glowering at the mafia boss, who cowered by the door. For his beloved, he will refrain from beating up the Mafia boss to-be today.

"We were looking for you." Kyoko smiled at the illusionist. "Hurry up, the candles are going to melt!"

"Me? Candles?"

"Mm!" Tsuna smiled as Kyoko sling her hand around Chrome's waist. "Can't have a birthday party with the birthday girl, can we now?"

Chrome Dokuro, Mist Guardian of Vongola Decimo, former vessel of Rokudo Mukuro and family member of the Vongola smiled.

This is where she truly belong. This is her family and where her heart is.

* * *

><p>Cookies for anyone who can guess who's Chrome's boyfriend was.<p> 


End file.
